Camera Monitor
FNaF = The is a vital game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (excluding the Kitchen) and is one of the many mechanics that consumes power. The player can activate this by hovering over the area marked with arrows at the bottom of the screen to locate the animatronics once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing the animatronics on the camera will prevent them from moving until the player stops watching them. However, they are able to cut the video feed if the player is still looking at the Monitor when they move. While viewing the Monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three animatronics until they lower the Monitor, though Foxy can attack even while the Monitor is up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the animatronics is waiting in The Office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. However, it has also been noted that Bonnie and Chica can force the Monitor down to attack if it is held up for too long. Advantages *Allows the player to check on any room just by hovering over the arrows. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Foxy, who must be checked in moderation). *Warns the player when Foxy is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Freddy to despawn if the player summons him into the The Office. *With cheat mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the animatronics on the mini-map. Disadvantages *In the first game, it is prone to failure like the Doors and Hall Lights. This occurs when Bonnie or Chica move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. *In the first game, it uses power like all other electronic devices. **In the first game, pulling up the Monitor can immediately trigger a Bonnie or Chica attack if either have disabled the Door and Hall Lights associated with them. *Under certain circumstances, using the Monitor to view CAM 2B may summon Golden Freddy. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. *Can trigger Foxy's sprint down the West Hall. **However, this can also be an advantage to the player. If they notice Foxy has escaped Pirate Cove, lowering it immediately, shutting the left door, and then viewing Foxy's sprint can give the player a few extra seconds to defend themselves. *Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing animatronic while another one attacks. Audio The sound emitted when the player switches cameras The sound emitted when the player raises the Monitor The sound emitted when the player lowers the Monitor The sound sometimes emitted while the Monitor is up Garble from the loss of video Trivia *While the Monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott Cawthon wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. Chica and Freddy Fazbear can both be heard giving audio cues in the form of rustling pots and pans or music, respectively. *If the player has their Monitor up during a Bonnie/Chica attack for too long, the Monitor will be "pushed down" by said animatronic and the attack will proceed as it normally would. *In the game files is an unused map with different camera icons from the ones used in-game. The camera icons are circle shaped, and there is a green cone showing the camera's field of vision. This could have been what the mini-map and cameras originally looked like, but were later changed. Some of the placements of the cameras imply that some rooms were originally viewed from other angles than what the game currently offers. *Foxy can attack the player without closing the Monitor to counter the "do nothing" strategy that existed in early stages of development. *In the Mobile version, the Monitor cannot be seen when closing or opening it. It also cannot be used when an animatronic is attacking, unlike the PC version. Bugs *During the split second the player brings up the Monitor, the blades of the fan stop moving. *If the player puts the Monitor down immediately after bringing it up, before it has a chance to show the player any cameras, the player will be able to play while the fan blades aren't moving until they bring up the Monitor again. *In the iOS version, it is possible to have the button too close for the Monitor to not show up, if rapidly tapped. *The Monitor can be used while the player is being attacked. However, this does not prevent the attack. *If the player rapidly puts the Monitor up and down while being attacked by Chica or Bonnie it will delay the attack until the player stops this or the clock rolls over to 6 AM. *The player is forced to put the Monitor down once Foxy hits the player's door. *If the player puts up the Monitor while the game is still initializing immediately after loading, there's a possibility that the player won't be able to put down the Monitor. This can lead to another glitch, where upon the player being killed, the Monitor will not pull down, rather the map and static will be gone, making the player seem "outside" The Office. *Sometimes, the white bar at the bottom will disappear, although the Monitor will still remain usable. *Sometimes, when playing the game on low end hardware with severe lag, the Monitor will only be usable for a random number of times during the night. The player can raise and lower it, but attempting to do this again will result in nothing occurring. This makes the third night nearly impossible, as the player is very susceptible to Foxy and Freddy. The only way to fix this is to obtain more ram (Random Access Memory), or use a better computer. |-|FNaF2= The in the second game is very similar to the one in the previous game. This new Monitor features a few more rooms that the player is able to watch. On the Custom Night, the Show Stage and Parts/Service cameras are disabled, only showing the "Signal Interrupted" error. Along with the usual observation mode on this Monitor, the player is also able to remotely wind the Music Box, located in the Prize Corner, or CAM 11. The player can also use their Flashlight when the Monitor is up to illuminate dark areas to check if an animatronic is present in the room. This is especially useful when checking the vents, as it allows the player to identify an animatronic that has crawled into them. Advantages *Allows the player to check on any room just by hovering over the arrows. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them, with the exception of Foxy. *The Monitor allows the player to wind the Music Box, thus soothing The Puppet. **Additionally, it alerts the player with a Warning Sign next to CAM 11 when the song is close to ending. *The player may use their Flashlight to determine if there is an animatronic in a room or not. Disadvantages *The Toy animatronics (including Mangle and BB), temporarily disable the cameras whenever they move. The originals do not have this ability in this game. *In both games, an animatronic can sneak into the room while the Monitor is up, then attack once it is lowered. They can even force it down if the player stalls for too long. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally trigger an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. **Additionally, the bar is placed right next to the bar that activates the Freddy Fazbear Head and may lead to accidentally pulling up the Monitor when the player wants to equip the Freddy Head. This can trigger an attack from an animatronic in The Office. Audio Monitor sounds. Trivia *This Monitor shows more color than the one in the first game. **It is also pulled up and down faster. Because of this, the Freddy Fazbear Head can be equipped by the player while the Monitor is still in it's lowering animation. *During the Custom Night, the default focus of the Monitor is the Main Hall, even if the player doesn't change the AI at all. *If a Toy animatronic moves, the Monitor only deactivates for 1-2 seconds while, in the first game, it deactivated for 5 seconds if any animatronic moved. |-|Images= Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's monitor.gif|Animated: Pulling up and down the Monitor. Cam_Map.png|The camera map used to switch between cameras. 160.png|An early version of the camera map. Monitor Button.png|Button used to activate and deactivate Monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Chica_inside_the_room.png|The camera map in cheat mode (Android only). Five Nights at Freddy's 2 map.png|The camera map in FNaF2. Arrowed buttons.png|Left button puts on the mask, right button pulls up the Monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Monitor Teaser (FNaF3).jpg|A Teaser image of the Monitor in FNaF3. Notice that instead of the generic control for the monitors (Black Bar at bottom of screen), there is a blue window to the far right of the screen. Monitor Teaser 2 (FNaF3).jpg|Another teaser image of the Monitor in FNaF3. Map.jpg|FNaF3 camera map. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics